1. Field
The present invention relates generally to expanded beam optical connectors. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern an expanded beam connector with a gradient index (GRIN) lens.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Optical connectors have long been used in various applications, such as industrial, military, and telecommunications applications, to interconnect fiber optic cable assemblies. Such connectors are often include mated ferrule-type optical terminations that are positioned in physical contact with one another. Alternatively, traditional optical connectors also include a ball lens arrangement positioned between two terminated fibers so that the terminated fiber ends can optically communicate with one another without being in physical contact.
Conventional optical connectors suffer from numerous limitations. In particular, prior optical connectors are problematic to use in harsh environments, e.g. where connectors are exposed to moisture or other contaminants. For instance, prior art optical connectors normally require careful cleaning prior to mating of the connectors, particularly when connector ends are exposed to contaminants, so that the mated connectors produce minimal insertion and return losses. Cleaning of traditional optical connectors is time-consuming and typically involves cleaning of multiple connector surfaces. In the event that contaminants are present when prior art optical connectors are mated (e.g., because the connectors were not properly cleaned or because contaminants have migrated into the connectors), such connectors also cause excessive insertion and return losses.